The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Underground
by The Cancerous Writers
Summary: Ziplet is a human/monster offspring, these human/monster hybrids inherit both magic and determination. One day Ziplet decides to jump down Mt. Ebott (not going to say why) so watch as he tries to survive in a world of monsters. Please put some reviews on this story so I know what to do and what not to do for other stories. By Lionscage. (Voidtale #1)
**The Hitchhiker's Guide to The Underground**

 _By Lionscage143_

Thanks to Toby Fox for making Undertale.

Chapter 1

Well, S[CENSORED]

Well great.

I was wanting to die but these golden colored flowers cushioned my fall. Well, I should explain this to you guys then, shouldn't I? This all started when my twin brother, Zipler died .He died of unknown causes (so don't ask anymore questions), he was my only friend on the surface. My family was shaken up by this very unfortunate event: my dad started drinking while the funeral was getting all set up, my mom left, and I…..well…..you know. No matter what, all of us had to go to the funeral so my dad got me into the car and drove me to the church, while we were driving to the church I saw the most peculiar thing, a girl with long hair was running into a forest next to her house. This was interesting because to the right of this forest, next to the first tree, was my brother, he was all staticy so I could barely recognize him, he looked at me, then pointed at the girl and mouthed something, then he disappeared like a bad image going out.

I decided not to tell my dad about this because he would just think it was just me missing Zipler.

I was sitting alone, at the first bench in the middle row right in front of Zipler's coffin because my parents wanted to sit on opposite sides. After the whole funeral I walked up to Zipler, I was the only one in my family to do that because my parents were fighting outside, arguing over who should take me this month. Seeing my brother dead really shook me, I never expected his life to end like this and the thing was, I needed his help because we were both in the starting our puberty's. We were both 13 and, welp, I needed his advice because he was always the charismatic. Many girls were crushing on him and I was always the weird, geeky kid alone, in the corner at the dance crying because a girl that was supposedly "dating" me was really only using me to make her ex jealous and then the ex would ask for her back and she would accept, throwing me away like week old garbage (that happened once).

Zipler was wearing a black tux and black dress pants, he was also wearing the dinkles he got from marching band. Mom came up to me, she waited until I was done.

"Come with me Ziplet, I'll be taking you with me." Mom said, I followed her to her car and we drove to her house. I went up to the room she readied for me and went to sleep, exhausted from the crying I did at the funeral. In the morning at 5:00 AM I poured some cereal for myself, I started thinking of what I should do next. My brain decided to say f[CENSORED] life and commit suicide. My brain then started thinking how? I put my empty bowl into the sink and looked out the window, that's when I figured out how, I was going to jump down the whole on .

Chapter 2

Nothing like Suicide

I walked up to my room and grabbed my trombone (All my life I wanted to die with a trombone in hand). I packed food and water in my backpack so I can last the journey up the mountain, after this I walked out of my Mom's home and started towards . The rest was a blur for me, it took me 5 days to climb to the top. When I reached the top and saw the hole to the monster world, I figured this would be high enough for me to die falling. I was getting ready to jump when I familiar voice spoke.

"Ziplet!" It said, I looked behind me and saw my Mom. She had sweat all over her and tears streaking down her cheeks, her clothes had dirt and mud stains all over.

"Go Mom!" I yelled out, Mom then ran up in front of me, getting in the way of the hole and me.

"What are you doing Ziplet?!" Mom yelled out, I felt something trickling down my cheeks, and I realized they were tears.

"Running away from this life!" I screamed, I then ran to the hole but Mom caught me before I could reach it.

"I won't let you!" Mom yelled, I then felt a click in my brain and blacked out.

I found my self falling down a hole with all my stuff on and trombone in hand. I looked down and saw I was plummeting down to a garden of golden colored flowers. I hit the garden and now we're all caught up. I decide to look around to see where things are, I see a pool so I walk up to it and look into it. I jump back, noticing the reflection wasn't me in the now. I look back and see a more creepy version of me: My left eye is missing, my left eye socket has this little white dot in the middle. My hair is long and spiky, my hair is past my shoulders and at the near end of the spikes of hair is red triangles and I'm skinny, I see I am the clothes I'm wearing right now.

I notice a girl is standing next to me: She has short, brown hair with blue streaks in it, her iris and pupil of her eyes white with black scires. She has a strange blue top with matching shorts, upon closer inspection I see she has a black cloak with blue shoes. They look at each other and future me says something, then they walk off. I disassemble my trombone and put it in my backpack. I think about those tales of human/monster offspring but I never believed those tales, but seeing me that way makes me believe I'm one of them.

I pick up my backpack and walk into a door I saw earlier and walk through it. I get startled when I see a golden colored flower with eyes and a smile. I get a creepy sensation, a voice in my head tells me it doesn't have a soul…...but that's impossible because every time the voice talks it says that the person has a soul. Now that I think about it, this "voice" is probably a power….oh my god…...I'm a monster.

Chapter 3

A Talking Flower Tries to Kill Me

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" It says, I cautiously walk up to it. "What's wrong friend?" Flowey asks.

"Nothing." I answer, I don't want it to kill me.

"Welcome to the Underground, down here we share Lv." Flowey says, Lv…..what's Lv? I decide it would be better to ask.

"What's Lv?" I ask, Flowey smiles a bit more as if delighted by this question.

" Why….it's stands for LOVE of course." Flowey answers, he then summons 10 white pellets. "Down here, we share LOVE through white friendliness pellets." Flowey states, then the pellets start looming towards me. "Go on, catch them." Flowey says, a smirk pops up on his face, I now know something's up.

I dodge the first 9 pellets, side stepping and jumping as they become faster. Suddenly a white pellet rockets into my left eye, I scream in pain and cover my left eye.

"You idiot!" Flowey suddenly yells out, he laughs sadistically. "In this world, it's kill or be killed." Flowey states, he then summons 12 pellets. Suddenly, I make a finger gun with my right hand and point it at him.

In response, visual energy gathers up in front of it and then shoots, my hand knocks up in response and the blast hits Flowey, knocking him back. I look around and find a door and run to it

"Get back here!" Flowey yells out, but before he can try to get me, I've gone through the door and into a hallway. I walk to the left, thinking about that energy blast that I made. My powers are starting to manifest…..I sit down and rummage through my backpack, before anything else I need to get rid of my left eye. I find the spoon that I used for eating. I take in a deep breath and shove the spoon in the bottom of my left eye socket.

I scream as I shove it farther, it cuts through nerves and veins. I force myself to stop screaming, I don't want any monster like Flowey to find me. I then push the spoon against the back of my eye, the pain is unbearable but I keep myself from passing out. After a while, I scoop the eye out, My vision of my right eye (my only way to see now) starts to blur. I wobble behind a white, quartz pillar and pass out.

I wake up, I hear something walking near me so I get up and hide behind the pillar. I look behind the pillar and see a tall humanoid goat with a dress on walk in. I hide behind the pillar again, wondering how I'm going to get past. I hear the goat come near my pillar, I wish I could get to the pillar near the end of the hall. Suddenly I feel my atoms pull away from each other for a split second then they join together, I look around and see I'm behind the last pillar before the end of the hall so I quickly run into it. I keep running into and out of rooms until I find a pouch.

I pick it up and look into it and see gold coins. I put the pouch in my backpack, who knows, it could be useful. I keep on walking until a butterfly with a human body flutters in my way, it looks scared out of it's mind. I decide to talk to it because why not be kind to this butterfly.

"Calm down." I tell it, it actually listens to me and calms down a bit."Yes, that's better, now don't worry." I say, it starts to cheer up now. "Hey, I guess you're not bonely anymore." I joke, I hear a tiny, high-pitched laugh come from the butterfly.

"See you later." I say as I walk away. I keep walking until I run into a ghost, he's saying Z repeatedly until I poke him with my foot, in which he get's up. His eyes are constantly spewing out tears, making me feel bad for whatever he's going through.

"Go away." He says in this low, echoey voice. His tears then start floating, they then zoom towards me.

Chapter 4

Great, Now Tears & More Walking

I start avoiding these tears, teleporting and dodging everywhere.

"Calm down ghosty." I say, the amount of tears start to lessen a bit. "We don't have to fight you know." I say, it looks like I could now dodge these tears easily, but I let my guard down too much. A tear hit me in the leg, surprisingly it hit's hard and I collapse to one knee.]

"Oh no, I'm s-so sorry...I-I didn't mean to do that." The ghost stumbles out, The amount of tears start to increase so I have to go back to dodging and teleporting.

"No, it's ok..you didn't mean to." I say even though he's getting under my skin, this works and he stops crying for a bit.

"H-hey…..How do you like this?" The ghost asks as his tears start floating up to his head, forming a stylish dapper hat. "I ca-call it Dapper Blook." He says, I think about it. It is a pretty stylish hat and he does look good in it.

"You look great." I answer, he cheers up and smiles. He then disappears with a smile on his face. I walk down the room to the next door. After a bit of walking (and breaks for food and water) I reach a house. I inspect it and see that nobody's home, I teleport inside (I think I'm getting the hang of teleporting).

The house is simply beautiful: it has pictures with gold frames hanging from the walls, red carpets in the hallway and living room. In front of me is a set of stairs going downward, I decide I should go down these stairs. I go down and follow a hallway until I get to a grand door. I open the door and instantly get hit by cold and snow, I cover my left eye, I notice a shocking thing, Part of my eyesight went away when I covered it!

I uncover it and part of my eyesight comes back. I find a mirror left beside the grand door and pick it up, I look into the mirror to see that I've changed. My left eye has a white dot in it, my hair has also grown longer and red triangles are near the edges of my spikes of hair. I now know My form is changing to more match the power I have inside of my hybrid soul. I'm delighted by this change and I walk through this snowstorm.

I reach a river with a hooded person at the side of it. He walks up to me, I start to slowly walk back until I hit a wall. He keeps walking to me until he's a few feet away from me.

"Hello." He says in this deep, raspy voice. I'm pretty scared now, I don't know rather if I should reply or not.I decide I should reply and see where this goes.

"Hello." I reply, he looks at me from toe to head.

"You have unmeasurable determination lurking in that body." He says, He inches closer to me.

"Determination?" I ask out of confusion, why is he talking about determination as if it's rare?

"Yes…..This could help me get back to this timeline." He says, he's starting to confuse me.

"What timeline?" I ask, he inches even closer, I'm scared out of my mind.

"You've got so much to learn." He says, he then takes of his hood, showing his face: His right eye socket was in mid-blink with a crack from the eye going upward. His left eye socket was open with a crack from it going downward into his mouth which is wide with a smile. Both eye sockets have a white dot looking at me. "Sadly not enough time." He says as he pulls out his skeletal hands which have perfectly circular hands in the middle of them.

"Wha…" I say, he suddenly summons a weird looking skull with a big grin on it's face. It opens it's mouth and gathers up energy, I quickly teleport behind this mysterious man right as it shots.

Chapter 5

Dark, Darker, Yet Darker

"You've got power to." He says as he turns around, he summons two more skulls in which I jump out of the way of.

"Who are you?!" I yell out, he looks up at me with that creepy face of his.

"Why…...I'm W.D. Gaster," He says, he then melts into the ground, then forms back up behind me. "And I've come for your determination." He continues. He then throws me against a wall and summons two skulls. I'm able to dodge those by teleporting to the side.

This guy seems like he's….enjoying this. He lifts up his hand and bones start sprouting from the ground coming towards me, I teleport to the side. I pull up both of my hands that are forming finger guns and shoot energy blasts at Gaster. He pulls up his hand and shoves it at the energy blasts direction, creating a spinning wheel of bones in front of him that deflects my attack. He then summons 6 skulls and shoots them, I dodge 5 blasts and the 6th nicks my right shoulder.

Dang it….I'm getting slower, then the walling of my eyesight is covered with a faded purple. He summons 8 floating bones and shoots them at me, I dodge every one of them.

"You're fast….but not fast enough." Gaster says, then he summons 12 floating bones and 3 skulls then shoots them at me. I dodge all but 2 bones which one nicks me in the ribs and the other skins the side of my knee. I don't think I can go on much longer, how can I end this? Hmmmm…...Aha! I point my hand up to the air.

"Fourth Wall Break!" I yell out, the ceiling of the mountain cracks and lines of code start to slip through the cracks, how odd. I notice that the river behind Gaster has stopped.

"Ahhhhhh," Gaster says in wonder "That would've worked if I wasn't already glitched in." he continues, then he summons 2 big skulls and shoots them, in response I teleport behind Gaster and shoot a finger gun blast at him. He melts into the ground and reforms a few feet at my left. He summons 6 skulls around me, I teleport out of the area and I decide to wave my right hand in front of my right eye to taunt him, but then energy starts collecting in front of my right eye and shoots at Gaster. Gaster summons a wheel of bones in front of him blocking the blast.

The wheel of bones separate and charge at me, making me dodge every one of them. Gaster's form starts going all staticy, while he tries to figure out why his body's doing that I charge up my finger guns and shoot them at him. They hit him in the shoulders, he screams.

"No, give me more time, all I have to do is finish off this kid an…." He gets interrupted when he goes out of existence like an extremely bad image on an old TV. I snap my fingers and the world goes back into motion. I then pass out, exhausted.

I wake up, finding that the purple around my box of eyesight is gone. I pat my back to see if my backpack is still there, to my surprise it isn't. I look around and can't find it, figuring it's in that one area with Flowey I walk along a trial. The trial leads me to this town with roof with snow on them. I then see a sign that says "Welcome To Snowdin" which filled me with great pleasure.

Chapter 6

I Get A Dream Visit…...Of Pain

I walk into the inn, at the desk is this tall, female, humanoid bunny. I walk up to the desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" She asks, I put some Golz i found on the trial on the desk.

"I would like to stay for the night." I state, the bunny inspects the Golz and takes it. She gives me a room key.

"Have a nice stay sir." She says, I walk up to my room and plop down on the bed, exhausted from all the walking. I find myself in a pitch black zone, I walk around and find nothing.

"Ziplet." A familiar voice says, I look in the direction of the voice and find the owner.

"Zipler?" I ask in surprise, The figure looks like a reflection of me but only it has white triangles near the edges of spikes of hair instead of red.

"Yes." Zipler answers, I run up to him with tears streaming down my cheeks and open arms. I just about reached him when suddenly he punches me in the gut, the blow sends me stumbling back.

"What…..was….that?" I ask, Zipler laughs at me.

"I've been watching your journey ever since I died." Zipler says as he walks up to me, I get up, I'm expecting a fight. "You reacted just as I expected until our Mom came to the mountain," Zipler says as he circles me "You were just about to give in to Mom's pleads, so I had to step in and….well….Kill her." Zipler says, I'm shocked by this revelation, the walls of my box of vision turn into a faded purple.

"You b[CENSORED]!" I scream out, I charge up my eye beam and shoot it at Zipler. Zipler teleports to the side of the attack.

"I only did what was necessary for you…...for us." He replies, I don't care though, now I just want my brother dead. I charge up my finger guns and shoot them at him, he easily dodges them." Of course I've always been the leader,always having to save you from yourself," He says, I teleport behind him and shoot him with a finger gun blast, he dodges. "You always had some problem." I shoot another eye beam at him, this time he ducks and shoots a finger gun blast, I barely dodge that.

"It's amazing really," Zipler says, I shoot 12 finger gun blasts at him, he dodges each one easily and then shoots 5 eye beams at me, each one coming a second after the other. I dodge 4 of them and the 5th hits my chest, making me fly back until gravity pulls me down to the pitch black floor. "I die and then the whole family falls apart," Zipler stats, I get up and shoot another eye beam at him, he shoots a finger gun blast at the beam, making it stop in it's track.

"I must have been the glue, wasn't I?" Zipler asks, he then summons 25 bones and shoots them all at me, I dodge every one of them barely. He then surprises me by shooting a finger gun blast right after I dodge the 25th bone, I get hit in the shoulder which makes me spin out on to the floor. "This is fun, picking you apart bit by bit until you die," Zipler stats, I try to get up but Zipler plants his right foot on my back, forcing me down.

"Th-this is a-a dre-dream….I c-can't die." I manage to spill out, Zipler simply laughs hysterically.

"This is as real as can be…...I teleported your SOUL and body into this little dimension." Zipler says, I manage to teleport out from between his foot and the floor.

"You'll never kill me, I have too much determination to let you!" I yell out, I shot 50 finger gun blasts at Zipler in which he dodges each one easily, right after he dodges the 5oth one I manage to shoot an eye beam at him with the little strength I have and the eye beam hits him in the chest, making him step back a bit.

"Oh….you hit me, well, that won't happen again." Zipler says, he summons 30 bones and shoots them all at me, I dodge every single one of them barely. I fall to one knee."After all, I need your determination to come back to the timeline." Zipler says as he walks up to me, with the last of my strength I manage to teleport out of the dimension and back on the bed and I fall asleep.

Chapter 7

The Pool Read My Future (kinda)

I wake up, sore from the fight with Zipler, I could barely walk but I walked anyways. I walk out of the inn and decide that I need to find a good restaurant, but where could you find a restaurant in Mt. Ebott? I decide to ask a bear standing beside a place called "Grillby's" which is a weird name.

"Do you know a good restaurant around here?" I ask the bear, the bear looks down at me, obviously tired from the way his SOUL wavelengths were acting.

"Grillby's is a good restaurant if you're into burgers, now I need to go to bed." He says as he walks off. I look at Grillby's, it does look nice. I walk into Grillby's and see 4 people, a human, a skeleton, another skeleton, and the same girl I saw in the that pool…...wait a minute. That's the exact same girl I saw in the pool…...Wow….Anyways the human looks weird: it has clean cut hair hanging down all the way to the neck, it's eyes were closed so I couldn't see it's eye color, it's shirt was striped horizontally with blue first and purple second. It had an unusually yellow skin.

The skeleton had a tight looking,thin white jacket on, with blue, saggy jeans. I thought I could see white hair in the back of his head, Though I dismissed it as a trick from Zipler. He turned his body to the right, and I could see a sadistic smile on his , his mouth didn't move when he talked(I figured if he could move his lips to smile sadisticly,he could move his mouth) His eye sockets were pitch black, save for two green dots with black dots inside them. He had on black gloves, and every now and then I thought I could see pale flesh in his sleeves. He had on pure black shoes, and I could see another pure black T-shirt under the jacket, the jacket seemingly spotless with no stains on it.

The other skeleton was interesting to say the least: He looked fat and he was small. He had two big eye sockets with white dots in them. He had this huge smile on his face like he just had the best day of his life. He had this blue coat with a furry, black had black jeans (which wasn't that important but I wanted to point it out).

"Hello, did I miss out on a social gathering?" I ask, wanting to make a first on these guys, especially that girl I saw in that pool (because….she's cute). "I'm Ziplet." I say, The skeleton with the white hoodie walks up to me.

"Heya. Name's Riku." The white hooded skeleton greets, then the small skeleton walks up to me and puts out his hand.

"Name's sans." The small skeleton greets, I decide to talk his hand. A loud fart noise triggered when I shook his hand, everybody laughed (including me).

"The old whoopie cushion in hand prank." The girl says, she walks up to me. "Hello…...I'm Skiee, if you call me any cutesy wutsy I'll have to kill you." She says, I laugh nervously, I don't know what she could do so I'm scared out of my mind. "Nah, just kidding, or am I?" Skiee says, she suddenly makes the kind of expression on someone you see that's thinking of a great prank to pull.

"Ok…...I'll just call you Skiee so you don't kill me." I say, Sans then pulls the human near me and pushes it towards me.

"Meet Frisk." Sans says, the human waves at me and smiles. We all decide to sit down and eat some burgers and fries. Me, Skiee, and Riku sit on one side while Sans and Frisk sit on the other side of the table. I order a burger, Skiee orders fries, Riku ordered nothing, Sans ordered ketchup while Frisk ordered a burger.

"So….should we pass around bits of knowledge about our shelves?" I ask because why not learn more about these people.

"That sounds like a great idea." Frisk answers, the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Who's first?" Sans asks, everybody looks at each other waiting for someone to speak up.I decide I should go first because I'm new.

"I'll go first." I say as I raise my hand, everybody is looking at me now. "I jumped down Mt. Ebott…..that's how I got here." I state, Skiee suddenly raises her hand.

"I will go next." Skiee says, everybody now looks at her. "I fell over the edge, I was hanging in and Riku tried to pull me up…...but we instead both fell." Skiee says, a moment of silence, then Frisk raises it's hand.

"I would like to speak." Frisk says, everybody looks at Frisk except Skiee and Riku, Riku is looking at the table blankly while Skiee is hiding in her hood. "I also fell in the hole, I was just exploring the mountain out of curiosity." Frisk says, I look around and see as everybody is looking down (except sans who is too busy drinking ketchup).

"Hey," I say, everybody looks at me. "I guess we've all scared our shelves….." I pause just to put some suspense on it.

"Wait a minu…...don't do it." Riku says, I take a deep breath to tease everyone.

"Down to the bone." I joke, everybody except Sans and Frisk (who snicker) groans at this joke.

Chapter 8

Let's Fight A Fish

We all walk outside to get some fresh underground air, Sans decides to go home while Frisk goes back to "The Ruins", leaving me, Skiee, and Riku outside. We walk to the right of Grillby's to explore.

"Sans works at the Waterfall you know." Riku says, We just about get to this cavern place when something jumps in front of us.

"Halt!" It says, we all stop in our tracks, Skiee suddenly looks happy at the sight of this thing.

"Undyne!" Skiee yells in glee as she runs up to the figure, I look closely at the figure and find it interesting: She looks like a tall, humanoid fish. Fins are at the side of her face, her right eye is glaring at me while her left eye is covered with an eyepatch. Her mouth is shaped in a mischievous grin with two sharp teeth in the middle pointing out. She has red hair wrapped in a pony tail and flowing dramatically in the wind. Her skin was blue, her armor was shining a metallic gray and in her hand was a metal spear.

Undyne pushes Skiee out of the way and walks towards me menacingly, I'm now scared again.

"Undyne?" Skiee says in confusion, Riku cocks his head in confusion as Undyne walks up to me.

"Seven. Seven human SOULS is all King Asgore needs to become a , six SOULS is what we have so far. With your seventh and final soul, human. We can break the barrier." Undyne states, Skiee suddenly looks fearful, she runs towards Undyne.

"Undyne! Don't do it!" Skiee screams out in plead, but Undyne doesn't stop going my direction.

"Are you ready to fight human?!" Undyne yells out, she then summons three floating spears and flings them at me, I dodge every one of them. Riku runs in between Undyne and me.

"Stop it Undyne." Riku pleads but it comes to no avail as she shoves Riku out of the way. Undyne lifts her free hand up, I see blue circles under me so I teleport out of there, spears come out of those blue circles. I shoot 6 finger gun blasts at her, she dodges 5 of them and blocks the 6th with her spear. She summons 12 floating spears and flings them at me, I dodge 11, grab the 12th one, and I throw it back and Undyne dodges it.

"You! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Will you think of anybody but yourself?!" Undyne yells out, Undyne summons 5 spears, but before she could fling them I teleport behind her and shoot a finger gun blast at her back, it hits and she steps back a bit. Skiee runs up to me and pushes me away from Undyne, Riku does the same thing with Undyne.

"Lemme at him!" Undyne screams out as she struggles "We need his SOUL to get to the surface!" Undye continues, I beat she doesn't realize I'm a human/monster hybrid.

"You don't realize I'm a human and monster hybrid do you? I DON'T HAVE A NORMAL HUMAN SOUL!" I scream out, everybody stops now, Undyne suddenly blushes out of embarrassment a bit.

"Oh." Undyne says, she walks up to me. "I guess I owe you an apology then." Undyne says as she puts her hand out for a shake, I decide to shake her.

"Your apology is accepted Undyne…..does this place smell like…...spearmint to you." I say, I get a little chuckle out of Undyne while Skiee and Riku scream their heads off. "Anyways," I say, I teleport beside Skiee "Would you like to come to Grillby's with me?" I ask, she looks at me kind of oddly (who wouldn't, that question came out of nowhere).

"Sure…..if Riku's okay with it." Skiee answers, I think of this answer as odd.

"Sure….why not." Riku says, I wrap my arm around Skiee.

"Come with me, I know a shortcut." I say, I then teleport both of us to Grillby's and I get us a table.

Chapter 9

Wavelengths, Wavelengths Everywhere

We sit on different sides of the table and we both order a burger.

"Tell me about yourself Skiee?" I ask, Skiee looks away from her burger and at me.

"Well…...I hate puns….and I'm a human monster offspring like you." Skiee says, this kinda shocks me because I didn't think she would be like me.

"So we're both human monster hybrids." I say, I then take a bite of my burger. The burger tastes deliciously crispy with the juices of the tomato adding a nice touch to it (ha, I get a burger and you don't…...unless you're eating a burger right now).

"Yeah, I guess so." Skiee says, I sense something in her SOUL wavelength. The voice in my head says it's something about a crush…..hmmm…..I decide to inspect the SOUL wavelength further (specifically which direction it's going)...the SOUL wavelength is pointing at me.

"I guess you think this is a date?" I ask, this suddenly makes Skiee's cheeks turn red with blush. I think I the voice in my head was right.

"You don't have to answer." I say before she turns into a tomato.

The rest of that was personal (so no questions), anyways Skiee goes home to go to bed and I go to bed in a tree in the woods. I'm in Snowdin this time for the dream, it's peaceful. The snow was gently breezing down, the town's folk were happy. I see Frisk walking Snowdin with his smile, then suddenly he disappears and dust is now everywhere. Blood is spilled everywhere and the smell of a graveyard fills the air. I run to Sans and Papyrus house and run into it. Right when I enter I see dust almost everywhere, I look at the couch and see Sans's hoodie on top of a pile of dust, I get shocked backwards. I'm breathing heavily, I force myself to walk into the kitchen.

I see Papyrus's scarf on top of another pile of dust, I almost vomit at the sight of it. I walk upstairs and into Papyrus's room and see a horrifying sight: Riku is on Papyrus's bed all sliced up with his left hand chopped off, His head seem to have 5 cracks in his skull.I look over to a table and see Skiee laid out: Her neck was sliced and her eyes have been torn out, her body has multiple slashes on it. I barf and then turn around, right in front of me is the criminal…...Frisk. He was covered in blood, he had a heart locket around his neck and a bloody knife in his hand. The dream ends with the screams of my friends and I wake up.

Chapter 10

Reality

I screamed and fell out of the tree. I run to the Snowdin hoping that nightmare wasn't real…..it was. Dust was going with the breeze and clothes covered in dust were littered everywhere. I run to Sans's house, hoping that part of the nightmare wasn't true…...but it was. I run out of Snowdin and into the Waterfall, more dust welcomed me.

I think back to my nightmare, what was the important detail in it? I suddenly remember…..Frisk. Frisk did this, that b[CENSORED]...I'll make him pay. The funny thing is, I know exactly where that brat's going next.

I make it to the hall, light is shining through the grand windows and pillars are at the side of the hall. I go up to the middle of the hall and wait for Frisk to waltz right into here. A few hours later Frisk enters the hall, she's covered in blood and dust. She goes to this yellow glowing thing at the beginning of the hall and pulls up a menu, she clicks a SAVE button...hehe…..That won't help her.

She walks up to me until she's a few feet away, then she waves of information hit my brain.

"Hello, player. It's been awhile hasn't it? I know you're wanting to get to the king…...sadly you have to go through some judgement first." I say, Frisk looks a little uneasy. "Wow…...you're all the way to Lv 19…...that's evil. I saw what you did at Snowdin, you killed everybody there, including Riku and Skiee." I state, Frisk now looks scared out of her mind.

"Do you know how it feels like to see your friends died? No…...I beat you don't, I beat you thought I was somewhere else or you just forgot about me." I say, Frisk looks worried for her life.

"Oh….LOVE, it's an acronym for Level Of ViolencE. EXP is also an acronym, it stands for EXecution Points." I say, Frisk's grip on her knife tightens. "Did you really expect for there to be to consequences? Hehe…" I say, I then glare at Frisk. "You fool." I continue, Frisk looks ready to fight…..but she's not as ready as I am.

"I don't think a knife will help you this time kid….because…...unlike you…...I have power…...AND DETERMINATION!" I scream out, then the walls of my box of sight turn into a faded purple.

Chapter 11

Judgement

"I know why you've come here player….you want to get past me…..welp, it's nice to want, isn't it?' I say, then I fire 12 finger gun blasts at Frisk, she dodges 9 of them, the other three hit her in the chest making her slide back. "Why don't monsters kick off a battle with a good attack?" I ask her mockingly, Frisk charges at me and swings her knife, I simply duck and shoot 4 finger gun blasts at her gut, she gets launched back.

"Your determination is strong…...but not strong enough." I say, I fire 13 finger gun blasts at her, then right after she dodges the 13th finger gun blast I fire an eye beam and it hits her in the leg, making her face plant onto the floor. Frisk starts to get up so I teleport over to her and shoot her 15 times with my finger guns, her SOUL breaks and she dies. I start to feel relieved when suddenly I feel myself go back in time to the time Frisk SAVEd…..dang it.

"So you RESET…...that was a mistake." I say, I then teleport in front of Frisk and shoot a finger gun blast at her, she ducks and thrusts her knife at me, I simply sidestep. Frisk stumbles and then turns around, I shoot 15 finger gun blasts at her in which she dodges. I shoot an eye beam at her,she also dodges that. "You're a quick one aren't you? I say, I teleport next to her and shoot 4 finger gun blasts at her, she dodges 3 of them and the 4th hits her in the head making her stumble. I see this as an opportunity and teleport in front of her.

I shoot an eye beam at her gut, she gets hit and steps back. "You're really hating this, aren't you?" I ask, I then teleport behind her and I shoot her in the head with a finger gun blast, breaking her SOUL. The timeline then gets RESET. "You look annoyed…..looks like I'm doing my job." I say, the walls of my box of vision turn into a faded purple gain.

I shot an eye beam at her, she dodges and goes to stab my stomach so I sidestep and kick her head away, she stumbles sideways. I shoot an eye beam at her, she straightens up and walks away from it. I fire 16 finger gun blasts at her, she dodges every one of them. I shoot 3 eye beams one at a time at her, she dodges every one of them. Frisk is sweating all around…..hehe…...looks like she's having a horrible time. I teleport in front of her and shoot 13 finger gun blasts at her, she dodges every one of them.

I then spread my arms wide as if going for a hug. "Hey…...Frisk…..Why don't we just stop this and go to Grillby's?" I ask, I figure this trick isn't going to work but it's worth a try. To my surprise she drops her knife and hugs me, crying. I then charge up my finger gun, point it at her head, and I shoot. Her SOUL breaks, I drop her lifeless body on the ground. I feel happy about that until the timeline get's RESET again.

She dies 15 more times. She resets again, the walls of my box of sight turn into a faded purple again. "You're really getting on my nerves kid." I grumble, I shoot 14 energy blasts at her, she dodges them all. Her form starts to flicker from her to another girl: She has green first, yellow second for her striped shirt. She has a kind of pink blush on her cheeks. She had blood red eyes, otherwise she looks like Frisk. She then permanently changes to this new girl.

I shoot 17 finger gun blasts at her, she dodges every single one of them and tries to stab me 5 times so I dodge every one of them. I shoot an eye beam at her, she dodges that and goes for a backhand slice, I teleport out of the way for that. I shoot 4 eye beams at her one at a time, she dodges those and tries to slice me 5 times, I dodge those. Who is this girl? She goes to stab me, I barely dodge that.

"You're fast kid…..You're new to." I say, she smiles sadistically. I teleport behind her and shoot her 19 times with my finger gun blasts, she dodges them all and throws the knife at me, I'm too exhausted and too slow to dodge it, it strikes me square in the chest. I fall down to both knees as blood starts to pour from my mouth.

"G-Good one kid…..y-you hit me." I say shakily, she smiles with excitement. "Welp…..Let's go to the next level." I say, my skin, clothes, everything excluding my bones turns to dust, the knife fell, having nothing to cling to. I transform into…...Reincarnated Ziplet.

Chapter 12

Reincarnation

I get up, this girl looks scared of me now….good. I reach my arm to the side and summon a bone greatsword.

"Now we can fight blade to blade." I say, I spin the greatsword in my hand. "You know what, I'll let you SAVE…...I want to kill you again and again in this form." I say, she walks over to the SAVE point and does what she's told. "Now Die." I say, the walls of my sight turn into a bit bolder purple.

I teleport in front of her and try to slice her, she ducks down and goes for an upward slash but I step out of the way. I summon 3 bones and throw them at her, she dodges those and slices at me, I block that with my greatsword. I teleport behind her and shoot her in the head with a double eye beam, her SOUL breaks and her lifeless body falls. The timeline RESETs back to the SAVE point.

"Look…...I just I have one thing to say," I state, she stands there waiting, the walls of my sight turn into a little bolder purple again. "Get slammed on." I threaten, I suddenly teleport in front of her and slice her 10 times, she dodges the first 9 but the 10th slices her shoulder. She goes to stab me but I sidestep and summon 5 bones and throw them, she gets hit by all of them and her SOUL breaks.

The timeline RESETs back again to the last SAVE point.

"You know how much fun this is?" I ask the girl, she steps back a bit. "A whole lot of fun." I say, the walls of my sight turn into a little bolder purple, I'm ready to kill this brat again.

She dies 22 more times, each time longer than the last. The timeline RESETs back to the last SAVE point.

"You look extremely annoyed…..looks like I'm good at my job." I say, the walls of my sight turn into little bolder purple…..let's do this. I teleport behind her and go to slice her, she jumps out of the way and goes to slice me, I block the knife with my greatsword. "That won't work." I taunt, I then teleport a few feet away from her and shoot 37 finger gun blasts, she dodges every single one of them so I teleport in front of her and slice her 15 times, she dodges 15 of them and kicks me in the sternum, I get knocked back.

She runs up to my and slices me 22 times, I block each one of them and kick her in the chest, she goes flying back. I teleport in front of her I go to slice her but she slices me in the right leg. Dread enters my head, I can't win this, I'm too exhausted. She goes to strike me when suddenly, Frisk appears in front of me.

Chapter 13

Determination

Frisk get's sliced in the back and she falls to her knees.

"Take my SOUL and get rid off her, then RESET the game please." Frisk says before she vanishes and her SOUL hangs in the air. The mystery girl pouches at the SOUL so I throw a bone at her shoulder, making sure it at least knocked her back. I ran to the SOUL and grabbed it, it morphs into my SOUL, giving me this weird tingly feeling. All my skin, clothes, hair, etc came back (including my left eye). The walls of my eye sight suddenly turn into a bold pink color.

More waves of information go through my brain, I now know the form I'm in….I'm Judgement Ziplet. I quickly telepathically pull "Chara's" menu behind me. She tries to pull up her menu but fails in doing so.

"Missing something?" I ask, I then move to the left a bit to show her the menu. She charges at me, I throw her back against the wall telepathically and throw bones at her shoulders which go through her shoulders and into the wall, pinning her. I summon my bone greatsword, spin it in my right hand, then I throw it at Chara's chest…...it hits and Chara's black SOUL breaks. I hover my hand over the RESET button.

"See you there kid." I say as I look up to the roof, I shed a tear of joy. "I'm coming Skiee." I say, then I look at the menu and press TRUE RESET.

Special Thanks To

Toby "Radiation" Fox - Creator of Undertale

Finalgetsugasonic- Creator of Riku

Anonymous person that I know - Creator of Skiee

Calima Cuevas - Inspiration of Ending (Megalomaniac)

watch?v=jFdzEExPz5M


End file.
